Tekken: Final Act
by MooNTeARZ
Summary: The world is on the pathway to hell, with the Mishima Zaibatsu paving the way. Nuclear Holocaust threatens to destroy the world, and with Jin Kazama at the center of it all. Can Jamie Parker and his friends save the world in time?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello…my name is Matt, I write under the name Moontearz. It's been about three years since I wrote a fanfiction. Anyway, my stories follow the Tekken characters and my OC Jamie Parker, resident demon killer LOL and his girlfriend Mina. Anyway, I've written three Tekken stories before and I think this will end the series. I heard the official plot of Tekken 6 and I loved it, and just had to write my own take on it. Um, word of caution, for those new to my stories, you might want to read my older stories first.

_It's been three years since the last Iron Fist Tournament…_

_And in three years, the world is paving it's way to hell…with the Mishima Zaibatsu laying the bricks. _

_Nuclear Holocaust…we've all heard that phrase before…the pandemic that eventually will destroy the world. Technology has gotten so scary lately, that if World War III were ever to break out, it could very well turn our planet into a nuclear wasteland._

_And that, very well could happen…ever since the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu has decided to declare war against…the world?! I know what you're probably thinking…Heihachi Mishima's gone crazy; but this time, Heihachi has nothing to do with it._

_Heihachi Mishima? Oh no, he's old news, locked away in some high security prison in the middle of nowhere. So, who's this mystery person declaring war against the world?_

_Well, I'll tell you._

_He was one of my best friends; he'd fought alongside me against demons, vampires, and the Tekken Force itself._

_It's Jin Kazama; son of Kazuya Mishima, and heir to the Mishima corporation._

_After the last tournament, he took over the company, and a golden age began…the Zaibatsu used it's cutting edge technology for the betterment of mankind. Diseases were cured, and poverty was starting to become a thing of the past._

_Until about a year and a half ago…_

_Jin, from what I heard, began researching top secret files in the Zaibatsu's archives…he became more withdrawn and moody, and began spending exorbitant amounts of money on archeological digs all over the middle east._

_No one could get through to him, not his father Kazuya, not his friends, not even his wife…Ling…_

_He began to sink deeper and deeper into madness…devoting his time, and his corporation's resources to the development of bigger and better weapons._

_Mad with his own power, Jin claimed to have discovered something deep in the deserts of Turkey…and with that power decided to declare war against his "enemies"._

_Stepping up to the plate to confront his son was his father Kazuya, who, with his substantial assets, decided to take over the G Corporation._

_Now, people the world over see Kazuya Mishima as a hero and a savior…one who will hopefully, prevent World War III…but I know better._

_Both Kazuya and Jin are acting strangely…the Devil Gene isn't an excuse anymore, I, along with my friends Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Julia, Christie, Steve, and Asuka finally helped them exorcise that pesky demon._

_No… this is something far…older…that has a hold of Jin…and to an extent, Kazuya as well._

_Neither men will listen to reason…they are under some kind of spell but what?_

_For three months I've been searching all over Europe for the answer, and still no luck. I've left behind school, friends, and family to avert this war…and I will not stop until this is resolved._

_Who am I?_

_I'm Jamie Parker, I'm twenty two years old, this generations current Nephilim, and have been for the past six years…and for some reason, I feel like this will be my final mission. I've killed a hell of a lot of demons all across this continent and still no answers…but I will find them…and when I do, I am going to give the forces of darkness one final act that they will never forget._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Three Years Time…

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews Junking and Suengseiran I'm flattered that Jamie is one of your favorite OC's on this site! I'm going to start reading you're story. This chapter introduces another fan favorite of my OC's enjoy!

Treasure Island Florida was a tiny beach resort town. Most everything was in walking distance, and the sound of the surf could be heard faintly no matter what part of the town you were in.

It was a wonderful place to grow up, it had plenty of things to do, dozens of tiny, unique shops, and a few trendy hotspots that were located right on the water. Despite the fact that it was Southern Florida, and so close to the equator, it was early fall, and even this tropical climate had to bow to the will of Mother Nature.

The climate was pleasantly crisp, and the faint, intoxicating aroma of burning leaves mingled with the familiar sea salt smell…leaving an exhilarating aroma in the young women's nose.

It was finally fall here in Florida, and Kim Sueng Mina loved it.

She made her way down the familiar streets from her neighborhood to her family owned Tae Kwon Do studio…not especially paying attention to where she was going (she didn't need too, she'd walked this path for the past seven years), and began reflecting on her life.

She'd been doing that a lot lately…and it always seemed to start with the phrase "I can't believe it's been three years!"

Mina had begun thinking this way right around the time she turned twenty two this past July. She truly couldn't believe that, this time three years ago, she'd just returned from her first Iron Fist Tournament. She hadn't remembered the end very much…just from what Jamie and the others had told her…Heihachi had tried to conduct a ritual where her boyfriend (and current Nephilim) Jamie Parker would have been brainwashed to fight a losing battle with Heihachi's champion fighter, and sacrifice her as an end result.

Why was it that Cosmo never published an article explaining how to deal with a brainwashed boyfriend?

The ritual obviously failed (or she wouldn't still be here), and Heihachi (after a severe beatdown), was sent away to some maximum security prison…everyone thought their troubles were finally over.

_Hah…_

Mina wasn't a fan of huge clichés…her boyfriend, Jamie loved them, saying they spiced up his conversations…but indeed, their troubles weren't over…they were just beginning.

Since taking over the Zaibatsu, Jin became increasingly erratic…and he and Jamie had had a falling out. Mina wasn't entirely sure what had happened, Jamie never really brought it up…but since then, Jin only got worse, and Jamie never spoke to him.

After that last tournament…

Well, the close knit group of friends that she and Jamie had made, gradually drifted apart…now, Mina hardly ever heard anything from Xiaoyu, Julia, or Christie, or Asuka…and those were her girls!

Everyone had been acting so strange over these last three years…but perhaps the most upsetting was her boyfriend.

Mina walked through the door of her parents karate studio…she called out to see if anyone was around…they weren't…which relieved Mina somewhat…the silence was just the template she needed for her thoughts.

She sighed, and began straightening the display cases.

Jamie…he'd become more and more withdrawn lately…seeming overly preoccupied about something. Mina couldn't blame him…after all, as the only mortal of this generation called to kill demons, Jamie life was more then a little stressful.

But still…

Other then the occasional vampire outbreak, things of a demonic nature had been relatively quiet…however, another problem seemed to be looming over the world…and that problem was Nuclear War.

As a Nephilim, Jamie was taught not to meddle in human affairs…but when it concerned a good friend of his…how could he not?!

So…three months ago, just after her 22nd birthday, Jamie Parker left Treasure Island Florida on a mission…a mission to find out what demonic influence possessed the Mishima men.

The goodbye was one of the hardest things for Mina to endure…she had cried so long and hard over it…Jamie too…crying, but practically screaming that he had to get to the bottom of this…that he had to leave…that he couldn't let the world down…

That was three months and a week ago…and Mina had barely heard a word from him since. A part of her said that he couldn't call…couldn't be traced…she knew in her heart of hearts that Jamie didn't even want to leave her…and that he wanted to call her everyday…he loved her, and she knew that…but…

The irrational side of her…

Mina was worried sick about him, and she could barely eat or sleep for want of him…when would he come back?!

"Stop…just stop it…you'll worry yourself sick again."

Distractions, Mina needed them to focus…and currently, the wall length display mirror right by the karate mat needed cleaning. Taking her sandals off, she walked over to the mirror and began to scrub.

As she cleaned, Mina took in her reflection in the mirror. She was a petite girl, standing only at 5'3, and weighing 105 pounds. Mina was never a girl to be hung up on her looks, but she knew that she was pretty. She had attractive, coffee colored eyes, a small, cute nose, and a smile that lit up the room.

Her hair used to be cut short with chunky red streaks in it…but about a year ago, tiring of short hair, she decided to grow it out. Her hair now hung in long, silky strands down to her mid back. Gone, were the familiar red streaks she was known for, instead she had dyed her hair more to her natural color, which was black.

The transition made her look more adult and more sophisticated, and she was happy with the improvement. She also possessed a trim, tight body, from constant martial arts, and dance routines.

Mina had even incorporated her dance moves with her marital arts, creating a unique hybrid that had garnered her attention to be included in the previous Iron Fist Tournament.

Mina had an easy going personality about her, and a willingness to try anything once. She was a very pretty girl, but unlike most "hot" girls, Mina was a genuinely nice person…something that her boyfriend loved. She was never too hung up on her looks and could make friends with just about anyone.

She had just graduated college this past May, receiving her degree in Child Psychology, but she had yet to make her transition to graduate school…much to the disappointment of her parents.

Mina had always been an exceptional student, but after going to school non stop for sixteen years…Mina decided she needed a break…to gather and reflect…particularly over the latest turn of events regarding Jamie…so, for now, she worked full time at the karate school.

It was just the break she needed.

She checked the mounted clock on the wall…she had a half hour before the students and parents would start to filter in…it was probably best for her to get ready.

Mina was about to do just that, when she heard the door to the school open, filling the room with the pleasant jingle of bells. She turned in time to see her first student of the evening walk in…a half hour early to be precise.

"Miss Mina. I'm ready to start class ma'am!" He stated with a gently mocked sincerity which got a laugh out of his master.

"Justin," She giggled. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Miss Mina."

"C'mon Mina, you're more then just my lil' bro's girlfriend…you're my…what's it called again?" He asked with a scratch to his head.

"Sensei." Mina replied with a smile.

Justin Parker was Jamie Parker's older brother. At 31, he had been taking care of Jamie for the past 12 years since their parents died. A world renowned skate boarder, Justin Parker possessed a heart of gold, and a wonderfully laid back personality.

He'd begun taking Tae Kwon Do lessons two months ago. He wasn't going on any skating tours lately, and he needed something to do to take his mind off his younger brother's disappearance. Almost as a joke, Mina suggested that she teach him Tae Kwon Do…and well…Justin Parker was now one of Mina's most promising white belts.

He stood in his new, crisp karate uniform, his white belt gleaming proudly around his narrow hips…his name written in English, and Korean adorned the back of his uniform.

"Well, you're a little early. Do you want to help set up for class?" Mina asked.

"Sure thing." Justin replied.

Poor Justin, although he tried, Mina could tell he was just as upset over Jamie's disappearance as she was. After their parents died, Justin had made a promise to protect his brother no matter what…and it was kind of hard for him to do that, when Jamie was locked in a battle against every creature the night had heard of.

Now, Jamie was gone, Justin had no idea where he was…and sometimes he would look to Mina for answers…and it broke her heart when she couldn't give them.

"Soooo," Justin began, as he helped Mina get the training swords. "did you get anything interesting in the mail today."

"Um, I don't know," Mina said off handedly, as she struggled to grab the kicking pads…whoever had used them the night before put them in an impossibly high place…Mina hated being short. "I haven't checked it, why, did you?"

Justin walked over to her, and easily grabbed the kicking pads, and handed them to her.

"Well, something came in the mail for Jamie today…and it's kinda why I came in a little early…I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Oh?" Mina's ears pricked, and a feeling akin to butterflies in her stomach began to flutter. "What is it?"

Wordlessly, Justin ran off the mat, to his gym bag, and fished around a bit, as Mina tentatively watched. Even though it took Justin only a few seconds, it had seemed like hours.

Finally, Justin returned with a manila envelope about the size of a college application…Mina knew all too well what this was…and she felt the color drain from her face.

"…Another…Iron Fist…" She sputtered weakly.

She looked at the plane envelope, and suddenly, felt her legs give out…fortunately, Justin was there to steady her.

"Yeah," Justin began excitedly. "Apparently, that Jin guy is gonna have another one! It'll be hosted in Tokyo like the others! I figured that Jamie would probably know about it…even if he didn't get the letter…and he'd probably be there!"

Mina couldn't believe it…another King of Iron Fist Tournament…and it would be hosted by Jin Kazama none the less…despite the political animosity surrounding him…why in the hell would Jin do this now? These tournaments were always so dangerous…it was a miracle that Jamie had even survived two…a complete oddity that she had survived only one.

What was Jin planning.

"Mina? Mina are you listening?" Justin asked.

"Yeah…I'm sorry…" Mina said blearily.

"I know that Jamie'll be there…that's why he left in the first place right? And…I was wondering…I know that any fighter is allowed to bring a guest with them…that's why I was hoping you got a letter too…I was wondering if it would be possible if I could go with you? I mean, I just wanna see my little brother and make sure he's okay."

"Justin…" Mina began.

The look in his eyes broke her heart…Justin Parker wanted so desperately to see his younger brother, he would dive headfirst into danger just to make sure Jamie was alright. Jamie would be upset if his older brother was ever put in harm's way…but…

"Mina, I know what you're going to say…that it's too dangerous…well I don't care! If I can't go with you, then I'll fly myself…but…I just…I just need to make sure Jamie's okay."

"Justin…I don't even know if I was invited. I…I haven't gotten a letter yet…I can't."

Suddenly, the phone rang in the school's main office. Mina was going to let it ring, the conversation with Justin was too important...until the answering machine picked up, and her younger sister's voice flooded the room.

"MINA!!!! OH MY GOD!!!! YOU GOT A LETTER TODAY TO ENTER THE LATEST IRON FIST TOURNAMET!!! OH MY GOD, YOU NEED TO ANSWER THE PHONE!!!!! THIS IS SO AWESOME!!!!"

"Well," Mina began with a slight smile (even though smiling was the last thing on her mind), "I guess you'll be my guest of honor Justin Parker."

She said the last bit as positively as she could…but on the inside, she wished she could be as brave as she sounded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Catalyst

Author's Note: This is a flashback chapter; and this will explain what happened between Jin and Jamie that drove the wedge between them…enjoy, read and review!

_May 15__th__ 2007_

_Tokyo, Japan._

"_So, what do you think of the place?" Jin Kazama asked as he made a broad sweeping gesture around him._

"_Wow, Jin," Jamie Parker began with his arms folded. "I can't believe that this is the same Mishima Zaibatsu…it looks so…"_

"_Modern?" Jin asked his friend._

"_Well, yeah…but it's so much more…positive…y'know But I've only seen this place at night, with a bunch of JACKS trying to dog pile me." Jamie finished._

_Jin laughed and clapped Jamie on the shoulder._

"_Seriously though Jin, since you've taken over the Zaibatsu, you've done more for the world then most corporations ever even think of doing. I mean, in school all I hear about in my Sociology class are all the great things that you've done for the world. Hell, Angelina Jolie even mentioned you're name in a press conference with the UN." _

"_Thank you Jamie that does mean a lot coming from you." Jin replied._

"_I'm just glad that you've risen above the whole 'Mishima Curse'…you've come a long way Jin, and I think you've finally found your place in the world."_

_Jamie Parker meant every word he had said. Since the last Tournament, Jin had wrested control of the Zaibatsu from his demented grandfather…now, Heihachi was locked away and forgotten, and in the year and a half since then, Jin had made the Mishima name synonymous with hope and charity._

_Third world countries were now starting to have plenty of food to eat thanks to the corporations' experimental reforestation program. Several known diseases had been cured completely thanks to the pharmaceutical department…Jin's next goal was to develop cures for cancer and AIDS. These were indeed lofty ambitions, but there was no doubt in Jamie's mind that Jin would find those cures._

_It was an exciting time to be young, and to witness all the maladies in the world begin to get wiped out…truly, human kind had begun to enter a golden age, with Jin Kazama leading the way._

"_When I think of all the technology that my grandfather had…and how he used it…I just…" Jin began._

"_Hey," Jamie interrupted. "Don't worry about that, look at what you're doing now. You're here, doing a world of good for tons of people…Kazuya, your own father, goes to all of these countries with food and supplies. Fuck Heihachi you're doing the best you can Jin, and that's all that matters."_

"_Thanks Jamie…I suppose you're right."_

"_Of course I am…" Jamie broke into a grin. "And not to sound ungrateful, but I came here for my birthday damn it. My 21rst birthday and I say round up the gang and get drunk!"_

_Jin laughed. "Alright, alright, ah, to be 21 again and have the energy to party every night…it won't always be that way y'know."_

"_Yeah, I've heard all the stories…about how I'll get sick of partying and all…but I kill demons for a living, I'm entitled to one night of alcohol fueled debauchery." Jamie replied._

"_That reminds me…I have one last thing to show you." Jin said with a smile._

"_Okay sure…what is it?" Jamie asked quizzically._

"_Think of it as a sort of, birthday present…and it's something that you can help me with too."_

"_Awesome…always happy to help." Jamie replied._

"_Follow me." Jin said excitedly._

_Jin continued to talk as he led Jamie down a series of corridors and hallways. The Nephilim hadn't lied when he said that the Zaibatsu did look more positive. Sunlight, from the huge, open windows poured in, reflecting rays of light on the beautiful tiled floors._

_Jin passed several executives along the way…smartly dressed, young, business men and women, and the heir had a kind word to say to each one. Jamie supposed Jin carried the "young executive" look very well…wearing a grey button down shirt, and pin striped slacks. He wore his dark hair down, and a pair of small, sleek glasses graced his brown eyes._

_Jamie felt remarkably under dressed in his dark brown, boot cut corduroy pants, and tight, black Scooby-Doo t-shirt._

_Deeper and deeper into the Zaibatsu the two young men went, Jin spoke lightly about Xiao, and they're two year old daughter Ming (possibly one of the cutest babies Jamie had ever seen), and how the baby sitter that Xiaoyu had picked had come highly recommended._

_Jin led Jamie down an elevator to the basement laboratories…where the Zaibatsu primarily worked on advanced weaponry. Jamie briefly wondered what Jin could have down here that would interest him._

_Down several more hallways, Jin led Jamie into a lab. It felt cold and sterile, the way most laboratories feel, and had a bank of test tubes and microscopes lined on several desks. A few of the beakers were filled with substances of various colors, and names that Jamie was not familiar with._

"_So what are you gonna show me Jin? Do I get a high tech super laser gun for my birthday? One that fries the vamps with a single blast?" Jamie asked._

_He forced a chuckle…but for some reason, he began to get a bad feeling about this…and about where this was going. Abruptly, Jin turned and faced Jamie._

"…_Jamie, can I ask you a question?" Jin asked. "How long have you been a Nephilim?"_

"_About five years now Jin…I thought you knew that." Jamie replied._

_Jin walked over to a bank of computers, and began typing keystrokes in…suddenly, a phrase showed up on the huge monitor above the computer._

"_PROJECT: CHOIR OF ANGELS"_

_Suddenly, Jamie felt a huge lump in his throat…and the color started to drain from his face._

"_This is a new, top secret project that I've been working on…as you know, my grandfather and Doctor Abel began using an experimental drug called Genocell."_

"_Wait…" Jamie interrupted. "Julia told me about that…it's used primarily to create Devil Cells right?"_

"_Well yes…which is what Heihachi planned to do…create an army of Devils to do his bidding."_

"_Why do you have this Jin? Why are you using it?" Jamie demanded._

"_Now hold on Jamie, hold on." Jin replied._

_Perhaps the most disturbing thing about this whole exchange was the fact that Jin's demeanor hadn't changed. He still acted as if he and the Nephilim were discussing his birthday party…suddenly, Jamie didn't feel like partying anymore._

_Jin punched in a few more keystrokes and an image appeared…it showed a double helix of DNA in one box, and a human being in another._

"_My theory is, that instead of using Genocell to create a race of Devils…I would use it to create a race of angels."_

_To Jamie Parker, the room didn't start spinning as much as it began to tilt…and he found himself, ever so slowly beginning to back away from Jin._

"…_what are you saying…" Jamie murmured in shock._

"_Think of it Jamie. A race of super humans…of other Nephilim. You wouldn't have to be the only one anymore. You could live you're life, a normal one, and this fight against the forces of darkness could finally end." Jin said excitedly._

"_What?" Jamie asked in disbelief…he couldn't believe what he was hearing…especially from his friend…however, it only got worse as Jin continued._

"_Obviously, using Genocell on normal DNA won't do anything…so this is why I brought you down here. I have a proposition for you Jamie." Suddenly, Jin's warm gaze became a cold, calculating one…and Jamie felt as if he was a carefully scrutinized lab rat about to be dissected. "I need to take some of your blood for the experiment to work."_

_Jamie couldn't believe what he was hearing…he would expect this from Heihachi, or from Doctor Abel…but Jin Kazama…no…no…it didn't make any sense. Jin reached out to towards Jamie and he jumped back, as if Jin's hand was a striking serpent._

"_No…" Jamie whispered._

"_What?" Jin asked in genuine disbelief._

"_I said no Jin! I'm not giving you my blood!" Jamie replied._

"_I can't believe this! I'm actually shocked. Here I am trying to improve your life, and the lives of countless human beings and you won't help me! How selfish can you be?!" Jin asked._

"_It's not about being selfish Jin! There can only be one Nephilim…if you try to make more…it'll…it'll end badly!" Jamie said._

"_Oh I get it…there can only be one; you're just in love with the fact that you're the only one with super powers, and that one day you get to play the martyr for all of mankind right?"_

"_That couldn't be further from the truth," Jamie yelled, his voice echoing through the cold lab. "And you're calling me selfish? How dare you. This is exactly the same plan that Heihachi had, except you want to change the legion of devils to a legion of angels. You want your own personal army Jin, and I won't have it!"_

"_Jamie…either give me some of your blood or I will take it by force. I've come too far in this project to fail now."_

_Jin's eyes turned cold…and his voice took on a monotone, forceful quality that Jamie hadn't heard from Jin in a very long time…it was the voice that Jin used to intimidate._

_And right now, it was working on Jamie Parker._

"…_what are you?" Jamie asked._

_Suddenly, Jin lunged for Jamie. He grabbed the Nephilim's wrist and pulled Jamie towards him. Jamie roared in a mix of shock and anger…focusing all his strength, he broke the grip, and shoved Jin as hard as he could. The Mishima heir catapulted into the computer, shattering it, and knocking him unconsciousness._

_Jamie stared at the scene…wondering what to do._

"_What just happened?" Jamie asked._

_Suddenly, the Nephilim heard a voice in his head, saying it almost as if the person was standing right behind him…and it sounded like his father._

"_Get out of there Jamie!"_

_Wordlessly Jamie turned and sprinted to the elevator, and as the doors to the elevator closed, he saw Jin slowly, ever so slowly, began to get up._

October 13th, 2008

A bump in the road caused the Nephilim to be jolted back into consciousness. Jamie Parker awoke with a start and wondered briefly where he was…when suddenly it came rushing back to him.

He was in Greece, Athens to be precise, and heading to the mansion of an old family friend…a friend who could hopefully provide him with the location of an ancient Sumerian tomb.

Jamie had arrived in Greece from Rome about a week ago, and had been hitching rides ever since…currently; he had been sleeping in the flatbed of a pickup truck. The Nephilim blearily rubbed his eyes, and took in the beautiful rolling hills, and picturesque vistas of the Greek countryside…if he wasn't so pressed for time he would have actually admired the scenery a little bit more, but he did allow himself the luxury of the feeling the late morning sun caress his face, and a cool breeze whip through his long, blonde hair.

Suddenly, the truck came to an abrupt halt, and the driver explained that this would be as far as he would take the Nephilim. Jamie thanked him profusely in stilted Greek; the man had, after all, driven eight hours out of his way for the Nephilim.

And so, standing on a dirt road, in a pair of beat up Converse High tops, faded, and ripped boot cut jeans, and a dirty, grey t-shirt, Jamie Parker hoisted his backpack across his broad shoulders, and retied his greasy hair into it's signature ponytail.

The next leg of his expedition was stretched out before him. It was off to meet an infamous archeologist friend who had helped him in the past…hopefully, he would come to Jamie's aid again, but what Jamie Parker didn't realize, was that this would only be the beginning of a very long journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Welcome Home

Author's Note: Okay, here's chapter four, and this one will introduce another Tekken character! Enjoy, read and review please!

Eight hours of walking through the Greek countryside brought Jamie Parker to his place. The winding country road eventually gave way to a gravel, perfectly manicured path…and this path led to a rather large, palatial mansion.

The mansion boasted 53 rooms (not including various secret passageways), an indoor pool, a firing range, and a rather large indoor gym that was divided into three sections. One was for strength training, another for cardio, and the final was devoted to acrobatics.

This was Helios Mansion.

It was owned by the world renowned archeologist adventurer Dimitri Helios; a man who was accredited with finding some of the most important artifacts of the ancient world today. At 31, Dimitri had contributed much to the field of archeology; he was both praised and vilified for his rather unorthodox methods of finding artifacts, but the general consensus was that he had done more good then bad.

He was also a friend of Jamie's family.

Dimitri had attended high school with Justin Parker, the two had been best friends, and Jamie had known Dimitri since he was four.

And now Jamie came seeking Dimitri's aid. Jin had been claiming that he had found something big somewhere in Turkey…but where…and what?

Jamie figured that if anyone whom he could trust would know, then it was Dimitri Helios. Dimitri had helped Jamie before in the past…he'd helped the Nephilim and his friends exorcise the demon known simply as "Devil" from Jin Kazama's body, and later on, Dimitri had helped escort Heihachi to prison.

Jamie stood at the wrought iron gate to Dimitri's home. He knew that he could have simply vaulted over the gate, but in doing so, would have triggered the rather elaborate security system that Dimitri owned.

And being shot to death really wasn't on the agenda for the evening.

So, like most everyone else who came to call on Dimitri Helios, Jamie touched the button by the speaker box and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?"

The voice belonged to Dimitri's lawyer/friend Leon, whom also went to high school with Justin and Dimitri.

"Leon?" Jamie asked, he paused for a moment, marveling at how scratchy and soft his voice sounded…in these past few months he'd barely used it. "It's Jamie…Jamie Parker? I'm Justin Parker's little brother and I need to speak to Dimitri."

"Jamie?! Hold on, let me open the gate!"

The gate opened, and Jamie began to walk in…each step he took brought a fresh pain through his feet. Human beings could go about three weeks without food, and three days without water…Nephilim could go a bit longer then that, but this didn't mean that Jamie wasn't suffering.

It was funny, but he hadn't really realized how weary he was until he crossed the gate…perhaps it was because he was so close to a familiar home…a place with warm, soft beds, climate control, showers, plumbing, and food.

Jamie's diet as of late consisted mainly of fruit that he found…or odds and ends of whatever came his way…personal hygiene came in the way of finding secluded lakes or streams to bathe in, and wash his disgusting, ratty clothes…he'd been wearing the same jeans for three months, and he regularly switched his grey Dunder-Mifflin t-shirt (from his favorite television show The Office), with a black t-shirt that had Chinese writing on it.

He looked like hell and he knew it…but there was little he could do about it now.

Suddenly, the door to the mansion opened, and Leon stood at the threshold with a smile on his face.

"Jamie?"

"Leon…" Jamie said tiredly.

He stumbled towards the door, and Leon was about to say something, when another voice called out from the entrance.

"Leon? Who is it?"

It was a female voice…one that sounded vaguely familiar, and as Jamie walked through the doorway Jamie found himself staring into the face of Ling Xiaoyu.

* * *

An hour later found Jamie Parker and Ling Xiaoyu sitting at the small table in the mansion's kitchen. It was rather large, the kind of kitchen that cooking enthusiasts dreamed of. It had state of the art appliances and cookware, with big open windows that had wonderful views of the countryside.

However, it was definantely the most underused portion of the house. Dimitri Helios was an Olympic qualified gymnast, a master of sword and gunplay, and could speak and read over a dozen languages (both ancient and modern), yet he could barely boil water.

The only things that looked like they had seen much action in this room were the microwave, and the toaster oven.

"So, where is Dimitri exactly?" Jamie asked.

"He's in Turkey right now looking for someone." Leon replied, walking into the kitchen.

"A few days ago, Hwoarang called…Julia had been tracing Jin's movements through the Middle East, and thought that she had found the Tomb he'd been looking for." Xiaoyu explained.

"She had wanted to confront Jin about what was going on…maybe beat him to whatever it is he was looking for, so she went…without telling Hwoarang." She finished.

"What?!" Jamie asked in disbelief.

For Julia to do something completely reckless like that meant that Jin was indeed looking for something big…Jamie felt bad that he hadn't kept in contact with anyone…maybe he could've at least gone with Julia to see what was going on.

"She disappeared, and by the time Hwoarang found out, he was beside himself…he said that he was going to go on his own…but…" Xiao trailed off visibly upset.

"Ling convinced Hwoarang to get Dimitri involved…after all, he has way more experience in this kind of field." Leon said.

"So…Dimitri's not here?" Jamie asked, slightly dismayed.

"No, he left about three days ago…and Leon came here to keep me company." Ling said with a smile.

"That raises another question Xiao," Jamie began. "Why are you here? This would be the last place I'd ever expect to find you."

"Exactly." She said with a smile.

"Wait…I'm still not following."

"Jin…I'm sure I don't need to tell you Jamie…but…he's changed so much…he's…he's not the man I married. I…I couldn't stand with him while he's on this insane path…I would've stayed, confronted him more…but, our daughter…she…she needs me, and I had to do what I thought was best." Xiao's voice trembled, and her eyes filled with tears. "So…one night, about six months ago…I left…I had to go somewhere where he couldn't be near me or my child…I thought about calling you, but I knew he'd look for me there, so Hwoarang suggested that I stay with Dimitri."

"Wow." Jamie replied.

"He didn't mind, he said that he had plenty of room…so, I've been living here ever since…I…I got a job at a daycare, so I could be with my daughter and…and I've been trying to disappear…but…it's just…I still love him…Jin…whatever is affecting he and Kazuya is driving them insane, and I can't do anything about it!" She finished with frustrated tears sliding down her face. "And now, two of my best friends have gone missing, and I can't do anything about it!"

"Hey," Jamie said softly. "Relax Ling, relax…you're doing the best thing you can do…you're being a mom for your daughter…and Dimitri…he'll find Julia, trust me…and he'll bring her back."

"What about you? What brings you here Jamie?" Leon asked.

And so, for the next hour, Jamie explained his story, as Xiaoyu and Leon listened intently. As Jamie spoke he couldn't help but realize how much Ling had changed since he first met her. Her hair was kept short, coming down to about her shoulders, long gone were her glowing bracelets and pigtails…she looked more like a young woman in her mid twenties, and her eyes reflected a knowing maturity.

She was dressed casually in jeans and a sweater…and it looked like motherhood agreed with her.

Meanwhile, as Xiaoyu was watching Jamie as well and couldn't believe how much different he looked. She supposed he was 22 now, the last time she had seen him was when he had just turned 21; he'd been a fresh faced, happy go lucky, laid back guy…handsome in an offbeat sort of way, and despite having to battle demons nightly, he had managed to build somewhat of a normal life for himself…having fun when he could, and getting down to business when he needed too.

But now…there was a certain…hardness about Jamie Parker; not so much in his personality…but in his mannerisms, one would say that it was maturity, but if they knew Jamie…truly knew him…then they knew that it was the face of someone who had seen a lot this past year…Xiaoyu had no idea how much her husband had affected Jamie's mental state…and she vowed then and there, that she would repay the Nephilim…for everything.

Jamie's eyes, once a bright blue, had dulled somewhat, to a pair of dusty sapphires…they were slightly bloodshot from lack of sleep, and the various dark circles also attested to that. Jamie had always had high cheekbones, but now, his face seemed thinner and greasy from constant dirt and grime.

His hair had grown an inch or two and was badly in need of a trim. It hung in a greasy, limp ponytail, down his back…he had grown a patch of blonde stubble across his cheeks, that he itched at sometimes…clearly the Nephilim didn't like facial hair.

He also seemed slimmer from lack of proper nutrition…and while he was still muscular, Jamie just didn't look…healthy.

The mothering gene in Xiaoyu kicked in, and she prepared him a sandwich…Jamie wolfed three of them down, drank four glasses of water, and ate a whole bag of chips…in the meantime, Leon asked what his plan was.

"I guess I'll join up with Dimitri in Turkey…and then from there we'll..."

"Well, Dimitri planned on joining the Iron Fist Tournament." Xiaoyu interrupted.

"What?" Jamie asked bewildered. "Another one? Who's calling it?"

Although he already knew the answer as soon as he asked it.

"Is Jin crazy? What could he be thinking?" Jamie asked.

"He's not…that's the problem." Xiaoyu replied.

"Then I'll wait for Dimitri and the others to return and I'll go with them…I don't even know if I'm invited, but I'll be close enough to Jin and Kazuya to knock some sense into them."

"You'll be walking into a death trap though Jamie." Leon advised.

"Leon's right Jamie; you are public enemy number one to both of them; of course Jin wants you in that tournament…he wants the ability to stop you!" Xiaoyu said. "And this time you have to deal with Jin, and Kazuya at the same time."

"You're right…what I need is a distraction…someone to take the heat for me while I figure out how stop this whole situation." Jamie mused.

The three reflected in silence for a moment, trying to decide what kind of distraction would be best…and suddenly, Jamie had it…it was crazy, and insane…but…it was just the thing to deflect the attention off of him.

"Dimitri escorted Heihachi to prison right?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah…you know that though Jamie." Leon said cautiously.

"Jamie…you can't be thinking…" Xiao began.

"I am Xiao. There's going to be a little prison break…and it's going to be Heihachi's lucky day." Jamie said.

"Jamie this is reckless and stupid! Heihachi is in Barla Kala Prison in Kazakhstan! It houses the most feared criminals in the world! It's in the middle of nowhere, and even if you manage to get him out, you have miles and miles of wind, snow, and cold to deal with!" Leon reasoned.

"Then I'd better get ready…let's hope Heihachi hasn't let himself go these past three years." Jamie replied.

"Jamie this isn't funny. Even if you release Heihachi who's to say he's going to listen to you. He won't, and you'll wind up with three generations of Mishima men trying to kill you."

"That's why I need him Ling!" Jamie argued. "They'll fight it out and I'll be able to stay on the side and figure out what's controlling Jin and Kazuya! It'll be easier for me, and give me a better chance of surviving long enough to stop this!"

Arguments were made around the table for another hour, before Jamie won with this closing statement.

"Yes, it's extreme; yes it's a huge risk; but we're dealing with the fate of the world here, and huge risks need to be made. I wouldn't do this unless I felt it was the best answer."

Silence followed.

"Alright;" Xiao began. "You'll need to rest up before you go though. I want you eating again, and I want you sleeping. You're staying here for at least three more days until I can get you healthy."

"And I'll begin looking at schematics of the prison…I can probably hack into the prison's data base…I can have something concrete for you in about four days."

"Then it's settled," Jamie agreed. "I'm going to bust Heihachi Mishima out of prison."

More silence…until Jamie broke it. "Never thought I'd say that in a million years."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Overdue Reunions

Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter features all of your Tekken favorites! Enjoy!! Read and review please, and Suengreisan thanks for your faithful reviews! FYI, I use a phrase in this chapter called "sword of Damocles" this is an expression used for some big event that is looming over one's head…like, I don't know, an Iron Fist Tournament lol, anyway, enjoy!

"Attention passengers, we will be arriving at our destination in twenty minutes. The weather in Tokyo is sunny, with a slight chance of rain. We are experiencing some turbulence, but besides this, welcome to Tokyo."

"Well," Justin Parker turned to Kim Sueng Mina, "almost there, ya nervous?"

"Kind of…okay, a lot." Mina responded with a smile. "I don't know, I feel like it's the beginning of school or summer camp or something…except, y'know, one of you're good friends has lost his mind and is threatening to hold the world hostage…and that you'll have to fight your good friends to keep winning."

"It'll be nice to see Hwoarang, and them again, they were always pretty chill." Justin offered.

"Yeah," Mina replied. "it'll be good to see them. I just hope Jamie'll be there too." Mina turned to Justin. "Do you think he will be, Justin?"

"I hope so Mina. I don't see why he wouldn't, I mean, if he wants to save Jin he'd sure as shit show up…I'm pretty nervous though too, as soon as we land I need to have a cigarette."

Mina shot Justin her best "karate instructor" face, but quickly relented. According to Jamie, his older brother had been smoking (tobacco and otherwise) off and on since he was sixteen. Justin quick smoking pot regularly after he became responsible for Jamie's well being…as for cigarettes, Justin used to go through a pack a day, but had managed to wean himself to about two a day…and for Justin Parker, this was about as good as quitting.

Everyone had their own ways for dealing with stress, Justin Parker smoked, Mina fussed around with her hair and makeup.

Mina had tried to relax on the long flight, hoping to use the down time to catch up on sleep, but she couldn't seem to relax. The idea of the latest Iron Fist Tournament loomed over her head like a sword of Damocles. She was very nervous about the tournament for a multitude of reasons.

She wondered how she would react when she would see Jamie, how would he look, how would he react to her and Justin? Mina knew that he'd be upset to see both of them here because they'd be "put in danger" but to that, Mina didn't care…she had faced plenty of demons before in the past, and there was no way she was going to let him go through his alone.

Although Mina wanted to run into his arms, kiss him, and hug him right in front of the Mishima Hotel, a part of her didn't want to do that…she wanted to yell at him, to scream at him for being gone so long, for not calling, and for keeping her, their friends, and his brother so nervous.

Mina could see the pros and cons to both sides of this dilemma. A part of her realized that Jamie had a very short life expectancy as a Nephilim. He was 22 years old, and way past his expiration date in Nephilim years…and as such, their relationship didn't need much added stress, and yet at the same time, how was she going to pretend everything was okay when it really wasn't?

Mina supposed she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

And then there were her other friends from the tournament. Xiaoyu, Julia, Asuka, Hwoarang, Steve, and Christie…she hadn't spoken to any of them since Jin began acting so strangely…how would she handle seeing them again?

And finally, there came the issue of her fighting prowess.

Kim Sueng Mina was the daughter of a famous, Korean Tae Kwon Do master…she had been practicing Martial Arts since she could walk; she got her first black belt at nine, and began teaching at ten…and true, fighting was second nature to her, but the truth of the matter was…in the past three years, martial arts had kind of taken a back seat in the myriad of other things in her life.

Dance classes and routines, school, maintaining (somewhat) of a social life, and helping Jamie patrol for demons were just a few things that she juggled. Truthfully, she hadn't sparred with anyone up to her skill level in a long time.

Which led to another thought on a collision course with her worrying…why had Jin invited her? Was it to get Jamie in his grasp; if this was the case then she was walking right into a trap.

"Mina?" Justin mercifully derailed her train of thought. "The captain said to fasten our seatbelts…we got some turbulence."

"Oh okay, thanks Justin." And Mina truly meant it.

* * *

"I swear to fuckin' God Kazama's gonna get it this time." Hwoarang grumbled.

"Hwoarang, you need to relax. We need to keep a very low profile, especially here." Julia advised.

"No Jules!" Hwoarang began, raising his voice. "This time he's really done it. No one lays a hand on you, no one! I'm gonna kill him!"

The two were outside the Mishima hotel, Julia sat on a bench, while Hwoarang paced back and forth, and every sentence he spoke was punctuated by a drag of his cigarette.

Julia watched him walk in and out of her line of vision, his bright red hair glinting in the sunlight. His roots were showing badly, he would have to dye it again soon. He still wore the outfit that he'd rescued her in, skin tight jeans, and a sleeveless t-shirt.

Truthfully, Julia couldn't believe that just four days ago, she had entered the Tomb of Azazel…she knew that it was a stupid thing to do, to just run off without telling anyone, particularly to a tomb that had yet to be explored by man…but after hacking into the Zaibatsu's databases, and discovering the place as a point of interest, she couldn't pass up the chance.

Julia had always had an interest in archeology, her adopted sister Michelle was an archeologist.

_And look what happened to her…_

However, Julia decided that her passion was environmental studies, and had pursued that. After Jin had taken over the Mishima Zaibatsu, Julia felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

She was given access to the limitless technology that the company owned, and because of it, had finally been able to continue her dream of reforestation.

When Jin had begun to change, Julia had been the first to notice it. One night, while doing a cross check of the Zaibatsu's data files, she had accidentally stumbled upon Jin's project to create a race of "Angels" with Jamie's blood.

Julia was horrified, and she confronted Jin, hoping that it was data left over from one of Heihachi's twisted experiments…but it wasn't, and the conversation ended, with Jin threatening her life.

After that, Julia fled to Arizona, to the lab that she had built. However, even with the state of the art technology; she still needed the data from the Zaibatsu.

It seemed to her that everyone was drifting apart. Ling was in Greece, hiding out with her daughter, Hwoarang had spent the past three years managing the Blood Talon in his native Korea, and the fledgling faction that had sprung up in the United States, Steve continued to box professionally, and Christie was living in LA as a famous dancer for the Pussycat Dolls club.

There was a startling disconnect with the Mishima men, and Julia didn't like it. As for data on Azazel, she couldn't find anything concrete; all she knew was that he was a demon. He was mentioned once in the Christian Bible, and only in very ancient versions of it. The only thing that her research gave her was that Azazel was a demon from hell.

To be perfectly honest, this wasn't much to go on.

As soon as Julia had entered the tomb, she knew that something was wrong…for one thing, the tomb was hot…uncomfortably so, and scientifically, it made no sense…if anything, a cavern that deep into the earth should have been cooler rather then hotter.

Jin had ambushed Julia close to the entrance of the tomb, and although she tried to fight him off Julia was no match for Jin…and when she woke up she was in the middle of the tomb, with Jin pacing back and forth…the scary thing was, Jin was muttering to himself, carrying on a conversation with someone who wasn't there.

And against one section of the tomb was a raised dais…with ancient looking shackles built into the wall, the chains were broken, whatever had been there was gone now.

Jin had captured Julia and a local girl from the nearby village to…sacrifice them to the demon Azazel.

At the last moment, Dimitri and Hwoarang had busted in and rescued Julia and the girl. Hwoarang had fought Jin, while Dimitri focused on getting the girls out, and shooting out the small cadre of Tekken Force who had come with Jin.

In the end, Dimitri had activated the tombs traps, allowing himself, Julia, Hwoarang, and the girl to escape…albeit barely. After heading back to Athens to check in on Xiao and Leon, the trio headed off to Tokyo for the Tournament.

"Okay," Dimitri said, as he walked out of the hotel. "I got our room keys; Julia, you're with Christie, Hwoarang, you're with me."

"Alright, I guess we should head in." Julia replied.

She sighed, and polished her glasses…they were new, she had gotten them after Jin had broken her last pair…they felt uncomfortable and pinched her face, Julia briefly wondered if she should try contact lenses again. She stood up, straightened her long sleeve red shirt, and stretched.

"I swear…if Kazama's in there…" Hwoarang started.

"Then you'll ignore him," Dimitri interrupted. "This is what he wants Hwoarang. Right now, all we know is that he's taken the body of that demon Azazel, and until we find out a weakness, Jin's got the upper hand."

"I don't like this…I've never liked all this fucking waiting." Hwoarang complained.

"Once we find the others, we'll get together and compare notes. We need to look at this from all angles." Julia said.

"I wonder if Jamie's back from Kazakhstan yet?" Hwoarang asked.

"I don't think so…I know I haven't been to any of these tournaments, but wouldn't we know if Heihachi was back?" Dimitri asked.

This got a slight chuckle out of both Hwoarang and Julia, who agreed with Dimitri.

The three of them were sitting on the fence about Jamie's radical idea...like Xiaoyu, they could see both sides of the issue, and in the long run, although it was extreme, Heihachi could prove to be just the distraction that they needed to stop this…Azazel creature.

Although the three were checked in, the rooms were not ready yet, so Dimitri, Hwoarang, and Julia decided to wait, and let the rest of the fighters filter in. Their friends hadn't come in yet, so Dimitri asked where they should wait.

"As sad as it sounds, the bar is the best bet." Julia pointed to the rather lavish lobby bar.

"Well, I know I could use a post tomb destruction drink, anyone else; Hwoarang?" Dimitri asked as he gestured to the bar.

But Hwoarang was distracted…particularly by the young girl at the front desk. The reason he turned was because of the man that had accompanied her. He had blonde hair…an oddity in itself, particularly in Japan.

…_must be Jamie…_

But he was taller, and his hair was shorter. He turned from the front desk, and he looked older then Jamie, his eyes a narrow green, in contrast to Jamie's wide blue ones. He wore a baggy t-shirt, and a baggy pair of black, Dickies brand shorts…he was very skinny, and appeared to be swimming in his clothes.

He was carrying on a conversation with the girl, the two were glancing around the lobby as if looking for someone. The girl he was with also looked vaguely familiar, but Hwoarang couldn't place her.

She was Asian, Korean if he wasn't mistaken, and her jet black hair hung to her mid back. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans, and a black tank top…she was attractive without even trying…and the first thing he thought was;

_Ooh…daddy like…_

The girl fixed her gaze at Hwoarang…and then brightened into a smile.

"Hwoarang!!" She called from across the lobby.

It was the smile that gave it away…it was Mina!!

"Holy shit! Mina, I can't believe it!!"

After he said this, he blushed a deep scarlet at his thoughts on the young girl…the last time he'd seen her with her short stature, choppy hair cut, and chunky red highlites, she had just been cute…and now in the three years since she had grown into a very attractive woman.

Mina was like a little sister to him…Hwoarang wished he could take his brain out of his head, and scrub those misguided thoughts out of his mind.

Not caring who saw, Mina immediately ran across the lobby and embraced her friend in a hug.

"Oh my God! Look at you! You look great, where is everyone?! Where's Julia?" Mina asked, before finally taking a breath.

Hwoarang didn't need to reply, for Julia and Dimitri had rushed over to see what the commotion was about.

"It's great to see you again Mina." Julia said with a smile.

Justin had finally caught up with the little group, looking somewhat breathless.

"Dimitri? Hey man, it's been way too long. I can't believe I'd see you here."

"It has been way too long Jus, what are you doing here?" Dimitri asked with a smile.

Even though the mood of the tournament was tense, the five friends couldn't help but give over to brevity at seeing each other…soon they were laughing, and smiling at the bar.

* * *

"…So anyway, I figured that Jamie'd be here, so I bummed a ride with Mina." Justin finished.

"Yeah, I was wondering why in the hell you'd be here Justin, I mean, no offense, you're a badass skater, but I could never imagine you in this tournament." Hwoarang admitted, with a wave of his cigarette.

"Hwoarang," Julia said as she shoved her boyfriend. "Don't be an asshole." She turned and smiled at Justin. "He's kidding Justin, we're glad that you're here."

"All's forgiven man…if I could just bum a smoke from ya?" Justin asked Hwoarang.

"I can't believe what happened to you guys…and that Jin would actually go so far." Mina said. "I mean, to want to sacrifice his friend like that."

"We barely escaped with our lives, if it weren't for Dimitri turning on the traps…Jin would've killed us." Julia said appreciatively.

"Not if Hwoarang hadn't fought Jin first; it gave me time to get you out of there, and think up an escape plan…of course, dodging spike traps, crushing rocks, and flame walls was probably not the most prudent choice of escape." Dimitri admitted.

"Hey," Hwoarang began. "It got the job done didn't it? To be honest, it was kind of a rush dodging all those ancient traps…now I know why you love doing it so much."

Dimitri chuckled and told Hwoarang that he was half right.

"So," Justin began, as he lit the borrowed cigarette. "Have you guys seen Jamie yet?"

"Yeah, I mean, everyone's here right? He's bound to show up?" Mina asked…a look of genuine worry crossed her face.

Immediately, Julia, Hwoarang, and Dimitri glanced at each other, debating who should answer that question.

"Well Mina…we haven't seen him personally, but Xiaoyu has…" Dimitri began.

"So he went to your house? He was in Athens?!" Mina asked.

"What the hell was he doing there?" Justin wondered.

"He stopped there looking for me, and in the process he came up with a plan…"

* * *

"Kazakhstan?!" Justin asked in bewilderment.

"Oh my God," Mina muttered. "I can't believe this."

The young Korean girl shook her head in disbelief…this was insanity…this was reckless…and this was stupid!

"So, you mean to tell me that my little brother has decided to trek all the way to bum fuck Egypt…to go to this Area 51 type prison, just to spring some sadistic old Japanese guy outta solitary?"

"I think you mean bum fuck Kazakhstan Justin." Julia reprimanded quietly.

"And you just let him go? What the hell man, you've known Jamie since he was four and you let him go?!" Justin asked, glaring at Dimitri.

"He came while I was away Justin, I left to help Hwoarang save Julia!" Dimitri replied heatedly. "If I was there I would have told him not too, I even volunteered to go and stop him! Jesus, he's like family to me!"

"So why didn't you? You know something I don't Dimitri; something I'd give anything for, the location of my brother. I'd kill to know where he is, and you knew and just sat there!" Justin yelled.

"Because Xiaoyu stopped me!" Dimitri yelled back.

By this time the bar had gotten quiet…the denizens were busy listening to the quelling argument.

"Wait? Xiaoyu did what?" Mina asked in disbelief.

"It's true," Julia added. "Dimitri wanted to try and beat Jamie to the prison, but Xiaoyu said no…she…she said that Jamie had made his choice. That Jamie knew what he was doing…and…we should respect that."

"Yeah, she said that we needed to have faith in him. That he was doing what had to be done…she said that the ends would justify the means." Hwoarang finished.

"Still…I don't…I can't…believe this. Ever since, Jin and Kazuya changed…he's changed too." Mina mused sadly.

"Azazel isn't controlling him Mina." Dimitri said gently.

"Dimitri's right, Mina. Jamie may have changed; but only because he's trying to prevent Jin and Kazuya from destroying the world…and if bringing Heihachi back is the way, then so be it." Hwoarang added.

"Still…he could've at least told everyone what he was doing." Mina broke off, realizing that she wasn't making much sense…tears were already making her vision blurry.

"I know sweetie; we'll see him soon…just watch…and then he and Hwoarang can smack some sense into Jin…and we'll handle Kazuya." Julia said with a smile.

It forced Mina and the others to laugh…and Mina was glad for it…so Jamie was still coming, and all she had to do was wait.

Easier said then done.

* * *

The darkness enveloped him, and he loved it…these shadowy spaces were perfect for him. He was formless now, like most weak spirits he filled up the spaces in an empty room. His mummified body lay below, in the Zaibatsu's labs.

Soon…soon, he would be complete, body and soul.

His name was Azazel…at one time he was one of the most beautiful of God's angels…and now…

_A formless spirit, and a mummified, twisted body I cannot even enter…_

This would all change soon; eons ago, he had been sent from hell to carry out a mission…and soon, it would all come to fruition.

Finally, hell would not only come to earth…but also, to heaven…and it would all happen by the end of this pathetic, mortal, fighting tournament.

Using the Mishima men as a template for his own desires had been easy…as a demon he'd always had the power to bend the will of mortals.

How did he do it exactly? Mind control?

No…something far more sinister then that.

In his formless state he wished for himself to be on the observation deck of the Mishima Zaibatsu…Jin Kazama was standing at the window, looking down at the Tokyo skyline. He wore a long, leather trench coat, and the business attire he hadn't changed out of.

"You're here…" Jin muttered. "I can feel it."

"You summoned me, and so I came." A voice called back…a familiar one.

It was a light one, a young man's voice, with a trace of surfer huskiness to it.

In the reflection of the glass, Jin Kazama could see the Azazel walk towards him…in the form of Jamie Parker.

Only, this wasn't the Jamie Parker of today, this was the Nephilim of three and a half years ago, this was Jamie Parker at age 18. This was the Jamie, who, had fought to exorcise Devil out of Kazuya Mishima's body…a battle that left Jamie clinically dead for twenty minutes.

This was how Azazel assumed this form; he could only take on the visage of the dead.

Jin noticed that Jamie was wearing the clothes he died in, a black, hooded sweatshirt with the Trans Am logo on it, and green, baggy cargo pants. His blonde hair just came down to his shoulders, his face still had a boyish quality to it…his cheeks were slightly fuller, and his eyes a bit wider.

"They are arriving…all of them, with the exception of…" Jin trailed off, staring at Azazel's form.

"He'll show…I am him…well, kind of, but I know he will." The demon responded.

Perhaps what disturbed Jin the most about Azazel was the fact that whenever he took on a form, he didn't just impersonate someone…he became them.

Jin turned, and his brow furrowed in consternation.

"What?" Azazel asked tilting Jamie's head. "It's too late for having second thoughts y'know."

"I just…there has to be another way…all this killing? Is it necessary?" Jin asked.

"You need to crack a few eggs to make an omelet." "Jamie" said, with his arms folded across his chest. "What are a few lives to lose, when I'm offering you, and mankind to ascend to a golden age. An age here there is no suffering, no fear, no strife…heaven and earth will merge together to end all of these maladies. I have the power to do so Jin, but I need your help."

"My own wife left me…she took my daughter…" Jin said despondently.

"You're not seeing it from all the angles," "Jamie" responded.

"And what angles should I see it from Azazel?"

"Jin, all you've wanted in your life was to help people…to avoid the Mishima family curse; and now you have the perfect opportunity…you will not only create a better life for humanity, but a better existence."

"But…to sacrifice…my…friends?" Jin asked, as if the sentence was causing physical pain.

"Think of it this way," "Jamie" began with his hands on his hips. "These so called 'friends' of yours are being so selfish…you want to alleviate suffering and what are they doing to you? Besides, this will only be the end of their physical bodies…their spirits will live on in the new world we'll be creating."

Jin didn't say anything, he was brooding, which Azazel knew, meant that he agreed with him.

"You have done very well Jin." Azazel said. "And for this, you deserve a reward."

Jin glanced up at Azazel…his tired, and pained face was positively delicious.

"I have a message from her." "Jamie" said.

"Please, please, let me speak to her." Jin asked.

And so Azazel transformed again…a sort of electric buzz filled the room, and Jamie's form fizzled out…only to replaced by another one.

Flowing, simple, white dress, white, strappy sandals…shoulder length dark hair tied back in a headband.

"Jin," She began with a sweet, sympathetic smile. "It is good to see you again."

"…mother…" Jin began in an astonished voice.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been working hard on this chapter. Anyway, read and review please, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
